Special Day
by kitkat2150
Summary: Ben forgets a special day for Gwen so he treats her to a fun time around Bellwood- BWEN


An auburn haired girl sat quietly legs crossed and a book in the lap.

She wore her hair in a ponytail with a red sweater and a black hoop skirt.

Her green eyes shone blissfully in the morning light as she watched her so called boyfriend fixing his car like he always does.

"Kevin?" she called out to the dark haired boy still under his car in the garage.

"no Gwen I'm not done yet and no I'm not going anywhere until I've fixed my ride" he told her picking up a wrench and sliding back under the vehicle.

She sighed and look down at her book no longer interested in reading it.

She leaned back slightly on the couch bored and needing something to entertain her.

A green eyed, brunette entered the room with a smoothie in his hand.

Ignoring the boy under the car he immediately turned his attention to his cousin.

He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it a little.

She opened her eyes and smiled to him happy that he had came.

"Kevin, Dude you really gonna keep my cuz cooped up in here all day" his gaze never leaving the girl.

"shut it Tennyson" he snapped back still not looking up at them.

"I guess I'll have to take her out myself" he smirked as she giggled.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into him wrapping his arm around her waist and walking out the garage door.

As soon as they we're in the clear (outside) the girl immediately wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

He moaned as he grabbed her back and pulled her in closer and deepening the kiss.

Their tongues played with each other none wanting to leave the hold.

"mmm…" he moaned again pulling out of the kiss and trailing down her neck leaving hickies.

She moaned as she kissed him back on the lips.

They eventually pulled away as they both smiled each other.

"you seem real happy to see me" he smirked at the girl.

Her eyes brightened up even more as she smiled.

"of course im happy to see you today because today's a really special day" she held his hands tightly.

"oh…. Umm….. whats so special today again" he scratched the back of his neck.

Her smile faded slowly as she just stared at him.

"your kidding right" she said a little annoyed.

He just stared dumbly at her.

"please tell me your joking" she said to him.

"oh right I forgot about that" he chuckled making the girls insides merely explode.

"you forgot" she crossed her arms and stared daggers towards him.

"how could you forget" she placed her arms out wide in a questioning look.

He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck again.

"common" he said after the long silence and held her hand and smiled to her.

She looked a little upset but came as he wished.

"I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear and holding her by the waist.

She leaned on his shoulder as they walked.

"I guess it's one day" she said trying to convince herself that its not worth getting upset.

"let me make it up to you" he told her giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"how?" she whispered back to him.

He smirked at her and pulled out his keys unlocking the car.

"I wanna take you somewhere" he told her walking to the car and opening the passenger for her to get in.

"where?" she questioned a little surprised.

"you'll see, it's a surprise" he placed his signature smirk towards her.

Her eyes half closed as she crossed her arms.

"please Gwen" he begged her holding her arms and pulling her in for a kiss.

She immediately closed her eyes and gave into his wrapping her arms around his neck deepening the kiss more.

"alright" she whispered to him.

He chuckled as he pulled her towards the car.

Ben took the girl all over town including the mall and several shopping centres where she tried on clothes for him.

In the afternoon the couple were at a secret lake with a tree carved with the markings of Max + Verdona.

"I didn't bring my bathers" the green-eyed girl said getting out of the car and walking along side her cousin.

"relax Gwen" Ben told her as he started taking his clothing off.

Gwen's face went completely red as he stared at him.

"umm what are you doing?" she questioned his motives.

"Going for a swim, wanna join me Gwenny?" he walked up to her and kissed her distracting her whilst he undid the buttons on her shirt.

Before she realised it all her button had been undone on her top as he grabbed her skirt and tugged at it.

He chuckled as he stared in the eyes of the antodyte.

"ready to go for a swim Gwenny?" he chuckled even more.

'Wait what" before she new it she was being picked up.

"Ben put me down now" he walked towards the rocky ledge and looked down below.

"Ben don't you dare" she warned him.

"you said to put you down though" he chuckled to the girl.

"Ben I'm warning arrrr" she screamed as she was thrown into the water.

"ben" she complained splashing about.

He laughed at her and jumped in towards her.

She closed her eyes blocking the slash from entering them.

The splash came as quick as it went and was replaced but small waves and bubbles.

She squinted her eyes open too see him resurface but to her dismay he did not.

"Ben?" she called out, as he didn't resurface.

She ducked her head underwater but couldn't see him.

"Ben?" she called out again looking round her.

"ARRR" she screamed as her leg was grabbed and the rest of her body was forced under the water.

Lips pressed to hers, as she remained neutrally buoyant under the water.

She slowly opened her eyes to see Ben kissing her which made her smile and calm down a lot more.

He moaned but was hard to hear under the water.

They finally released and resurfaced catching their breaths and looking into each others eyes.

She smiled happily at him using her powers to bring her in for yet another kiss.

It started to get dark as the two laid under the stars.

The boy had his arm wrapped around the girl as she laid her head on his chest.

The boys right hand holding the girls left hand as fire works began to light up the sky.

The girl stared in amazement as all the bright colours lit up the night sky.

"wow" she said in amazement as she stared up at the midnight sky.

Writing was blown into the sky as she red it.

She smiled as she turned back to Ben.

"you never forgot did you, you were just leading me on" she smiled at him.

He smirked his signature smirk at her at her and pulled out a bundle of yellow roses from behind his back.

"Happy 6th year anniversary Gwen" he kissed her lips.

"you too Ben" she whispered to him wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss.


End file.
